No me puedo perdonar
by ha4.broflovski
Summary: Expresar lo cual una enfermedad rebosantes, voluble, onerosa, infernal, pero, a su vez excitante es difícil para muchos.


Expresar lo cual una enfermedad rebosantes, voluble, onerosa, infernal, pero, a su vez excitante es difícil para muchos.

Al principio es como cualquier suceso, solo te acercas, la conquistas y le quitas la inocencia, dejando tu aroma dentro de ella.  
Siempre solía hacerlo, pero nunca estaba satisfecho.  
Por más mujeres y hombres que tuvieran a mis pies, modelos, actores, amas de casa, empresarios, nunca estaba satisfecho.  
Quería más. Me faltaba algo, pero, ¿Qué será?, ¿Dinero?, ¿Mujeres?  
No, es algo que ni el sexo podría llenar.  
–Se escuchó como alguien tocaba levemente la puerta de mi apartamento–  
– ¿Quién es? –Pregunté levantando la voz un poco.  
–Soy yo, abre la puerta. –Contestó.  
En cuanto hablo reconocí su voz & me fui volando hacia la puerta.  
Antes de abrir esta, me acomode el flequillo, desordene mi cabello y fingí desinterés e ignorancia.  
–Buenos días. –Saludó con una sonrisa en la cara y entro.  
–Hola. –Fingí la voz de un ignorante. Cerré la puerta y vi su rostro, al parecer mi ignorancia lo desanimó un poco.

Desde aquel saludo no dijimos nada.  
El enserio me molestaba, pero a pesar de todo era mi mejor amigo. Y lo quise.  
Ese tipo no era muy diferente a mí, pues, tenía sexo con cualquiera sin necesidad de ligar, y me molestaba.  
Era más alto, su tez aún más blanca que la mía, su cabello teñido de rubio y ojos azules lo hacían destacar y podía atraer a cualquiera.  
Sentía tanta envidia, pero no porque fuera mejor que yo en casi todo, si o porque fue el único hombre que no cayó ante mí.  
–Por cierto – Dijo para romper el hielo – ¿Te has aprendido la canción que nikki escribió? – Se paró y fue al armario a sacar el bajo que tenía en el armario.  
–La plumilla esta en esa caja azul –Señalé una pequeña caja.  
–Estoy seguro de que esa canción será un gran éxito, solo espero que Midori se aprenda las notas para en sintetizador.  
–Tienes razón.  
Después de eso ambos guardamos silencio. En la habitación solo resonaba el eco del bajo que Akira tocaba.  
Las notas dulces, pero a la vez tristes resonaban por la habitación.  
Me di cuenta al instante de que la canción que tocaba no era la de Nikki.  
Me sonaban familiares las notas, pero no reconocí que canción era.

Dejo de tocar la canción, dejo el bajo junto con la plumilla en su lugar.  
Me tiré sobre el sillón y cerré mis ojos.  
–"No dejes que nadie te toque, tu eres solo mío." –escuche la voz de Akira, acto seguido se cerró la puerta y me quede solo.

Las palabras de Akira no dejaban de pasearse por mi mente.  
Me dolía el pecho y me latía rápido el corazón.  
–¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? –Me susurre y me levante.  
Fui a darme una ducha, me metí a la bañera para relajarme y dure una hora y media pensando sobre lo que dijo mientras miraba el techo.  
El vapor había hecho que me mareara un poco.

Fui a mi cuarto pesando aun en él.  
Al entrar, para mi sorpresa, él estaba ahí.  
No, no era Akira, era Nikki  
–Akira estuvo aquí. ¿Te dijo algo? –Miraba el piso con tristeza.  
–La verdad solo practico tu canción con el bajo y se fue. – Tom mi ropa y comencé a vestirme.  
No escuche nada más salir de Nikki.  
–La verdad –sonó algo preocupado- La verdad es que Akira… ha estado preocupado últimamente.  
¿Sabes qué le paso?  
Me quede pensando y recordé.  
–Hace una semana –Dije mientras me perdía en el recuerdo.  
Estábamos en el bar de siempre ligando con unas extranjeras. El estaba apunto de llevarse a una a la cama. En ese instante se acerco a Akira una mujer de cabello rubio y mechones rojos, creo que le susurro algo al oído, no escuche que era, puesto que la música estaba muy alta.  
En cuanto la mujer se marchó, Akira se puso pálido y se fue con ella. –Termine de vestirme.

Nikki pareció haber reconocido a la chica, puesto que el igual se puso pálido y reacciono con un pequeño escalofrío.  
Quise preguntarle algo, pero para mi sorpresa el ya estaba cerrando la puerta. Se marchó.  
Cerre todo con llave & fui a recostarme en la cama. Caí dormido.

*En el sueño*  
Estaba caminando de la escuela camino a casa, todo era normal, pasaba por el pequeño parque Rayman así que decidí entrar en los juegos un rato.  
Era difícil elegir un juego al cual subirme, después de todo solo tenía 5 años; no quería volver a casa porque en mi familia había problemas.  
Me dirigía a los columpios, mi juego favorito, pero me llamo la atención un grupo de niños y niñas que salían de un iglú color azul esmeralda.  
Me acerque lentamente al iglú y pude escuchar un leve llanto proveniente de el; moría de curiosidad así que entre.  
Dentro del iglú estaba un niño gordito llorando. Me acerque a el, pero este se asusto, debió haber pensado que lo iba a golpear y corrió hasta el tope del iglú.  
Pude notar rasguños y cortadas en sus brazos y piernas, también arañazos en sus mejillas.  
En ese momento me dije "Debo protegerlo, debo evitar que le hagan mas daño".  
–No temas– dije y me acerque aun mas. – no pienso lastimarte.  
El niño volteo y pude ver que estaba llorando, pero que esas lagrimas no eran solo de hoy, es como si hubiera estado llorando de hace siglos. Su mirada pedía ayuda.  
Saque una botella de agua y un pañuelo de seda de mi mochila. Rocié algo de agua en el pañuelo y comencé a limpiar las heridas.  
–¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó.  
– Lo hago porque quiero que seas mío. No quiero que nadie te toque y te haga daño.

Moví mis manos hacia el despertador y lo desactive.  
–Es la quinta vez que sueño eso –pensé.  
Mire el despertador, aun era temprano, 5:30 a.m.  
Me dirigí al baño, lave mi cara y la seque con una toalla, lave mis dientes y salí del departamento.  
Me dirigí al estudio, supuse que no habría nadie, puesto que era muy temprano aun, pero no podía dormir mas. Por alguna razón tenia miedo de soñar lo mismo otra vez.  
Llegue caminando al estudio, y para mi sorpresa…  
Estaba mas vacío que el desierto.  
Miré el reloj y eran las 6:00 a.m.  
Por lo general todos llegan a las 7. Tenia una hora solo para mi.  
Me dirigí al salón de instrumentos que estaba en el piso 10 (es un estudio de 20 pisos), pero cuando llegue, note que salían ruidos de esa misma habitación.

Me acerque, me di cuenta de que eran los gemidos de un chica.

Intente escapar, pero había pisado (Por desgracia) un papel de burbujas, el cual momento de reventarse resonó por todo el edificio.  
Al momento, de esa habitación salieron Akira y la chica rubia con mechones rojos.

–¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –Pregunto Akira lanzándome una fría mirada.  
–Y-yo… vine por mi guitarra para practicar… esto… –tome la guitarra dejando a plumilla y me fui corriendo a la azotea.

–¿Qué hacia Akira con esa mujer?, ¿Porqué estaba con ella? –Me susurre a mi mismo.

Me senté en la orilla dejando caer mis pies al vacío. Todo se veía tan pequeño…  
Me di cuenta de que estaba enojado… , ¡No! Mas que enojado… ¡estaba celoso!  
¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?  
Desde aquel día en el parque que lo conocí ¡me había enamorado de el!  
Todo este tiempo, mientras el solo me veía como amigo, yo me acostaba con otros para llenar aquel vacío… me di cuenta, porque, cada vez que seducía o me acostaba con alguien, me imaginaba que era el.

–Lastima que solo me ve como amigo. – Pensé.

Me fui deslizando lentamente hasta caer. No pude soportar la idea de que el estuviera con esa mujer.

De lo que no había dado cuenta todo este tiempo, fue que no estaba con ella, ella era un actriz porno. El su editor de video.

*En el hospital*

–¡Por favor! ¡No mueras! –decía aquel chico rubio que sostenía mi mano.  
–Señor, por favor, necesitamos llevar el cadáver a la morgue.  
–¡No, no me separaran de él! ¡Es mío! ¡Y LO AMO! –Gritaba con odio a pesar que lloraba de tristeza–

Mi castigo no fue el suicidarme, fue el no ser fiel a mi promesa de cuidarlo y evitar que lo hicieran llorar.  
Fue mi error. Yo fui el primero el lastimarlo desde aquel día en el parque.


End file.
